


What You Need

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, Negan AU - Fandom, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, Fluff, Language, Minor Angst, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Despite his womanizing ways you’ve always had a crush on your neighbor Negan. On Valentine’s Day, he makes all your dreams come true.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @jeffreydeanneganstrash Negan’s Valentine Challenge  
> Prompt: Red Wine & Rope  
> A/N: So this is my first time writing for Negan. Please be gentle. I didn’t tag anyone from my taglist because I don’t know who reads Negan stuff, but if you do read and like. Thank you! Once more summaries and titles are really hard. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   “Do you have your clothes packed for the weekend?” Jacob nodded mouth stuffed with oatmeal making him look like a chipmunk. You ruffled his hair taking your toast as the doorbell rang.

    You opened it rolling your eyes to see Negan leaning up against the frame his smile wide and eyes pleading, “Morning darling. Was wondering if you might help out your neighbor?”

    “Again Negan?” you sighed setting your toast on the side table near the door. “You can’t keep doing this. Jacob sees all of this and it sets a bad example for him.”

    “Hey, I didn’t realize this one was fucking batshit crazy until I woke up this morning and she’s talking about meeting her folks. I can barely remember her name and she’s naming our kids,” he’s lucky he’s as handsome as he is as you give in. You always give in, damn him.

    “Please go make sure Jacob brushes his teeth and I’ll get rid of,” you wave your hand gesturing towards his apartment across the hallway.

     “Amber. At least that’s what I think it is. Thanks, darling,” Negan slips past you slapping your ass heading towards your kitchen. You hear Jacob call out to him as you shut your door and you head over to his apartment.

     You take a deep breath flinging the door, “Where the fuck are you, Negan? I’ve been calling you for over an hour?” You scream stomping into the living room. Amber is spread out on the couch in Negan’s bathrobe her feet propped up on the table. She’s probably around your age so you respect that she landed Negan. She scrambles to her feet as you lower your gaze sneering at her, “Who the fuck are you?”

     “I’m Negan’s girlfriend who the hell are you?” she’s confident you will give her that.

     “I’m Negan’s wife! Get the fuck out of my apartment!” you scream throwing the jacket that could only be hers at her. She runs around the couch putting it between you as she pulls her clothes on.

     “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry,” her confidence has slipped away and it looks like she’s near tears. You feel bad for her as she rushes from the apartment leaving the door open. You peek out watching the elevator doors close and give it a moment to make sure she doesn’t return before going back to your apartment.

     You pick up your now cold toast taking a bite stepping back into the kitchen. Negan is sitting at the counter helping Jacob on some rope tying knots. Jacob had joined the cub scouts this year at his Grandparents direction and was now deep into the knot tying phase. He finished one successfully and high fived Negan.

     “Aunt Y/N! Look Negan helped me and I did it,” he raced over showing off the coil of rope that was now knotted.

    “It looks awesome Jacob, but we’re going to be late. Say goodbye to Mr. Negan and get your stuff,” you kiss his forehead pushing him off towards his bedroom. “Don’t forget your Valentine cards!”

    “Oh shit that is today,” Negan smiles as he helps himself to a bottle of water from the fridge. “So any big plans for the big day of love?”

    “Why I’m glad you asked dear! I’m going to go to work dealing with God knows what then stop at the store on the way home for a frozen TV dinner and a nice bottle of red wine. I plan to come home drink that entire bottle and stay in bed until noon tomorrow. Fuck love, am I right?”

    Negan snorts, “That sounds depressing as fuck, darling. You should get out plenty of men out there would love to be your Valentine.”

   “I’m ready Auntie,” Jacob returns carrying his bag of clothes, which you take. “Bye Negan.”

   “Bye Champ,” Jacob hugs Negan already halfway out the door as you grab your bag.

   “See ya Negan! You know the deal lock up after yourself and try to behave tonight. I plan to be hung over in the morning and I won’t be able to chase away any bad decisions for you,” you throw him a wink shutting your apartment door.

    You dropped Jacob off at school reminding him that his Grandpa Rick would be picking him up afterward and that you’d see him at the end of the upcoming weekend. After your sister and her husband had died there had been a lengthy battle between you and her husband’s parents. At the time you almost gave into them. Rick and Michonne were good people and they lost their son like you lost your sister so there wasn’t bad blood. Eventually, the arrangement was made that you had sole guardianship but every other week Jacob would spend Wednesdays through Sundays with them. All in all, it worked especially with tonight being Valentine’s Day. Not that it meant anything since you were single and desperately in love with your womanizing neighbor.

   By seven o’clock, your ass was dragging. The emergency room had been so busy you hadn’t even gotten a lunch break. The store clerk looked at you sadly as you sat two wine bottles on the counter, a frozen lasagna, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. It was still Valentine’s and what girl didn’t want chocolate after a shitty day. The clerk made some throwaway comment how sad it was that such a pretty girl was spending the holiday of love alone. Not in the mood you told him you wouldn’t be alone your hand was a better partner anyway. He didn’t even say goodnight after that. By the time you made it to your building you were seriously considering skipping the food and just upending one of the wine bottles and watching some Netflix until you passed out. People were so rude continuously stealing your cab and one too many guys tried to get a little handsy. This stupid holiday made people desperate and foolish.

   Your building was quiet for the most part. Couples milled about and the doorman Simon even wished you a quiet evening. For someone rocking a mustache worthy of seventies porn he really was a sweet guy and had never once made you feel uncomfortable. Negan had said before that Simon was the best damn man he knew and you believed it. Speaking of Negan, you wondered briefly stepping on the elevator what he actually did plan to do tonight. You hadn’t asked because the answer would make your stomach do that weird twisty thing it did when you thought how he’d never want you.

   The elevators opened allowing you to step out taking your keys in hand but before you could unlock your door it swung open revealing Negan.

   “Negan? What are you still doing in my apartment? Shouldn’t you be out helping young women find their cupid match or whatever?”

   “I felt like staying in tonight, darling. Now let me help with your bags,” Negan took your bags leaving you staring after him dumbfounded as he walked away from you. You remained frozen in the doorway not quite understanding what in the hell was actually going on or why Negan was still in your apartment. You finally stepped in shrugging off your coat throwing it in the hall closet before venturing into the kitchen. Your eyes widened at the small dining table you had sat in the corner. Now it was decorated with tea light candles, roses, and had place settings for two people. You swallow as Negan opened one of the wine bottles pouring it into two glasses.

    “Negan, seriously what is all this?” you insisted not quite understanding what is happening. He smiled grabbing a glass walking to stand just in front of you holding out the glass.

    “I decided that there is only one person I want to spend tonight with and it’s you. So go get out of those scrubs into something comfortable and dinner will be done soon.”

    “Who are you and what have you done with Negan?” you sipped the wine stepping into your room closing the door so that you can panic, which you do. You swallow the entire glass of wine quickly before pulling off your scrubs and your everyday underwear. This is probably some dream. Yeah, you’ve fallen asleep in the employee lounge while taking a break. There is no way Negan is in your home cooking you a meal on Valentine’s day.

    A knock comes at the door and Negan yells, “Dinner is almost done, darling.”

    “What is happening?” you question looking through your drawers trying to find something that will make you look good should it go the way you hope.

            [After a minor panic, you find a burgundy lace panty and bra set slipping it on. Then an old long black dress made of a soft material.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fsurprise_dinner_date%2Fset%3Fid%3D235910876&t=ODk5OTc3Y2U3NTY5NTk1YmNjY2Y2YzhiNmU3MWY5OWUxNGE5MTMyOCxrTGJHVVNoUg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171475984024%2Fwhat-you-need&m=1) It wasn’t extravagant but it flattered your figure and made you feel pretty. You brushed your hair pulling it into a ponytail and then did a quick touch up of your makeup. You hadn’t had time for a shower so a quick spritz of perfume and you opened the door waiting to see where this evening was going.

      “Come have a seat,” Negan beckoned holding out a chair as you ease yourself down. He pushed you up and poured more wine into the glass for you.

      “I was going to make some of my famous spaghetti but tonight deserves something fucking spectacular,” Negan whirls around picking up a tray serving you a large steak and some sauteed red potatoes. He comes back with a scoop of something buttery and you catch the hint of garlic. You stomach embarrassingly growls but Negan’s hearty laughter follows making you feel more at ease.

       The food is amazing and you realize you don’t actually know what Negan does for a living so chef is looking pretty likely, “So are you a chef?”

      “Hell no. People are too damn picky about food and I wouldn’t last an hour before telling some asshole to fuck off. I’m a lawyer. That way people pay me to be an asshole.”

      “No shit,”you’re surprised but at the same time, Negan would probably argue with the devil so it makes sense.

      “Yes shit,” he smiles. He takes a sip of his wine and he looks at you like he wants to eat you alive. Not to lie there is a part of you that wants to let him, “Y/N, you know there’s something I’ve always wondered.”

      “Okay, so do I need more wine for this?” you joked but he simply picked up the wine bottle pouring more into the glass. “Now I’m a bit nervous.”

      “Why don’t you have a man around?”

      “Jacob’s the only man I need in my life Negan. Not to mention that if I did have a man I wouldn’t be in a position to save you from your tryst.”

      He sat the wine bottle down, “I shouldn’t fucking put you in that position. I really am an asshole.”

      “Negan I’m a grown ass woman. If I didn’t want to help you I wouldn’t it’s that plain and simple. Plus at least someone is getting laid around here,” you joked finishing off your second glass. Clearly, the wine was doing its job making you bold.

     “That I am but so could you. I know someone must be wanting to dick you down. You are fucking stunning.”

     The blush burned your cheeks leaning forward, “I guess I’m just missing out. How come you’ve never tried to pick me up Negan? I thought at first maybe I was too young for you but that’s not the case. So,” you bit your lip feeling your nerves telling you to shut up but you continued. “What turns you on Negan?”

     He leans forward barely an inch between you making you swallow, “Let me show you.”

     It’s official you are dead and this is heaven. You nod when Negan’s large hand wraps around yours pulling you up with him. He stands your chest pressed against him looking down at you. His right hand comes up wrapping around the back of your head before crashing your lips to his. You moan clutching his shirt in your hands as you open your mouth letting his tongue tangle with yours. Negan takes utter control pulling away leaving you gasping after him. He picks you up startling you carrying you to the couch.

    “Dress off,” he demands as your feet hit the ground. You pull it off without thinking feeling flushed while he watches you. You cross your arms shrinking under his gaze while Negan licks his lips, “Why are you hiding from me, Y/N?”

    “I’m…I’m a bigger girl Negan. I just don’t want you to leave,” you answer dropping your eyes to the ground.

    “Hey, hey, hey,” Negan crosses the room and using his fingers to push your head up to meet his gaze. He licks his lips, “You are a fucking goddess Y/N. I’m merely here to worship at your temple.”

    “Negan,” you purr as he drops to his knees kissing down your stomach making sure that he leaves longer kisses on the small stretch marks. He buries his nose in the juncture of your thighs inhaling. His tongue swipes across the fabric while your hands push into his hair your fingers digging into his scalp, “Fuck, Negan.”

   He chuckles sitting back as his hands run up your legs before his fingers hook under the band of the lace panties pulling them down. Negan pushes you back onto the couch when he sits up a gleam in his eye, “Do you trust me?”

   “What?” you ask as he pushes your legs apart.

    “Do you trust me? I want to try something that I think you will really like sweetheart but I need you to trust me,” his fingers trace along your slit but it’s a tease and nothing more.

    “Yes. Yes, I trust you. Please, Negan.”

    “I was hoping you’d say that because I know exactly what you need. Hold on sweetheart,” Negan climbs back to his feet disappearing back into the kitchen. You close your legs while you wait growing more nervous by the minute. What was he doing? Negan comes back in and you tremble seeing a coil of rope that Negan must have pulled from Jacob’s cub scout supplies.

    “What’s that for?”

    Negan sinks back to his knees pulling your hands toward him, “I may have borrowed your computer earlier and saw some stuff that I thought you might like to try.”

    “Shit,” you whisper more to yourself than anything trying desperately to remember what you had last looked up on your computer.

    “No reason to blush doll. That shit was hot as fuck. I barely made it to my shower before I had to squeeze one out at the thought of you being such a good little girl. You do want to be a good girl don’t you Y/N?”

     The arousal flooded your core as you nodded sitting straight up to Negan, “Yes, sir. I want to be a good girl.”

     “Put your hands out,” Negan’s voice has lost all playfulness. You hold out your hands and he presses your palms together. The rope is quickly wound already your wrists and he ties it off but leaves enough room that it doesn’t cut off circulation. Negan climbs back to his feet quickly undoing his belt and pushing off his jeans. His cock isn’t completely hard yet but it’s close. Already he is bigger than anyone else you’ve ever been with making you salivate at the thought of how he’ll feel inside you.

      “No hands little girl,” he nods down and you take the meaning leaning forward your tongue tracing the underside of his cock. Your lips move up around his head as you swallow around him taking him into your mouth. Negan’s big and you can only manage to swallow about halfway. He groans when he hits the back of your throat, “Goddamn I knew you’d be fucking perfect!”

     You pull back and move your mouth up and down his cock stopping every few minutes to swallow him since it elicits such sinful moans. He pulls back away from you as he grasps his cock, “What’s wrong Daddy?”

    Negan visibly shudders, “What did you just call me?”

    “I’m sorry,” you forget must people balk at that kink. You’d never explored it before with anyone.

    Negan pulls you up to your feet by the rope crashing his mouth to yours before pushing you back into the couch. Negan is between your legs pulling them onto his shoulders before you can question what he’s doing. His mouth is inches from your dripping core as he lets out a little breath making you quiver, “Don’t apologize for what you like, little girl. I wish you could see how fucking soaked you are. Hands in my hair Y/N. You’re going to need something to hold on to.”

     He winks at you then descends on your mound. His tongue licks through your dripping folds moaning against you before it swipes across your clit making you squirm feeling flushed all over. Your hands do hold onto his hair because he is absolutely right. He pulls back offering two fingers to your mouth ordering you to suck like it’s his cock. His fingers are long and you take them using your tongue to wrap around them sucking on them as he ordered. Negan’s fingers go from your mouth to your core as he slowly presses into your cunt while he mouths over your clit. You can feel the beginnings of an orgasm building in you as he speeds up the pumping of his fingers. You gasp and pump your hips against his fingers chasing the growing warmth in your core.

    “Pussy like a vice grip on my fingers sweetheart! Fuck you are perfect, little girl. Are you ready to cum?”

    “God yes Daddy. Please! Please let me cum!” you beg not caring how desperate you sound. No one has ever gone down on you and it’s intense.

    Negan pulls his fingers away replacing it with his tongue as he uses it to fuck your hole while his fingers move to your clit. He rolls the engorged and sensitive bud between his fingers before pressing his thumb down rubbing it in time with his tongue as you wail. The whole feeling is intense as your body presses against him your fingers digging into his scalp as you scream. Your body hums as Negan sits up, Your hands drop from his hair as you try desperately to catch your breath.

    “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before Negan. You’re ruining me for other men,” you smile at him as he sits next to you. He pulls you over so that you straddle him your core rubbing against his hard length. You loop your tied arms around his head pulling him into another kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips and your juices coat his beard. It would be a lie to say it didn’t fill you with a sense of pride.

    “I don’t think you need to worry about any more men little girl,” he growls delivering a sharp slap on your ass. “You belong to me now.”

    “Do I?” you question as his lips begin sucking on your neck in a spot that always makes you weak. His hands knead your ass making your core rub against his length it just hits your clit making you’re still sensitive.   

    His mouth releases your neck and it dawns on you that it will probably bruise now, “Yes you do little girl. You belong to Daddy now.”

    “I like the sound of that,” you bend down biting playfully at his chest. He growls again smacking your ass twice quickly and you love the way it feels.

    “Such a bad girl,” Negan’s right-hand reaches between you pressing two fingers back into you and quickly pulls another smaller orgasm out of you. It catches you off guard as you tremble against him, “I just needed to make sure you were ready for me because I’m fucking ready for you.”

     Negan’s hands find your hips as he helps you ease up. You pull your hands from around his head to take his cock in hand teasing him as you run the head through your folds collecting your juices. You slowly sink down onto him Negan controlling the movement as he holds your hips guaranteeing small bruises by the morning. You cry out as Negan bottoms out and you are seated on his lap. Neither of you moves just breathing while allowing you to adjust to his length and girth. Negan’s eyes meet yours and you nod returning your hands to behind his head. It was the first time you actually noticed the rope and that your wrists were getting red with irritation, but it quickly left your thoughts as you looked to Negan.

    “Ride me for a bit doll. I want to introduce myself to these lovely tits,” you listen to him rolling your hips as he moves inside you. Meanwhile, his hand pulls down the cups of the lace bra. His tongue finds one nipple while a hand finds the other. You are overwhelmed with sensation forcing you to start bouncing to relieve some tension. Negan groans urging you on as he bites down on your nipple causing you to scream, “There she is. There’s my girl!”

    “Negan, harder, please! Daddy, please!”

    “As you wish,” his left-hand lands on the middle of your back while his right-hand smacks your ass before he begins bouncing you on his cock. You moan whimpering at every thrust hitting the sweet spot inside you.

    “Negan, Negan,” you manage when his finger slowly rubs against your puckered hole and slowly slides in making you yell out obscenities. No one has ever touched you there intimately and as Negan holds you against him you are glad that he’s the first.

        Negan begins increasing his thrusts while his finger moves in and out making you core flood with arousal. You know you’re soaking you both but it feels so good. You should have made a move sooner, but this is a pretty wonderful way to spend a Valentine’s Day. Negan sits up twisting before throwing you onto the couch he pulls out long enough to adjust himself pushing one of your legs up and the other around his waist, “You close baby girl?”

       “Yes, Daddy. I want to cum with you. I want to cum on your cock,” you’ve never talked like this in bed and it only serves to prove that once this is over you are going to be devastated. Negan is a hit it and quit it type of guy and no matter what he proclaimed in the midst of sex your time with him is limited. It’s best to make the most of it, “Daddy, will you cum in me? I’m on the pill and I want you to fill me up with your cum.”

      “Fucking perfect little girl,” he grumbles before sliding back into your heat with a single thrust. Negan isn’t teasing anymore or taking his time. His thrust is hard and making your body ache bordering on the line of pleasure and pain. His hands cover your breast squeezing them as he pounds into you. You feel your orgasm suddenly with no warning as you cry out your hands on his chest nails digging into his flesh. He grunts and continues thrusting into your aching core pulling aftershocks from your orgasm when his hand comes down and his thumb finds your clit rubbing furiously.

      “I can’t Daddy. Please I can’t,” you cry out even as you feel another orgasm building.

      “Yes you fucking can Y/N and you will,” he orders when he makes a noise like a wounded animal and you fell his cock spasm flooding your womb with cum. His release helps bring yours and you cum once more before falling back onto the couch cushion feeling like deflated. Negan’s head is buried in your neck place small kisses there before he pulls out of you. You blush as he sits back holding your legs up watching your pussy as your combined releases spill out. Negan uses his fingers to collect some your releases holding it out to you and you happily suck his finger clean. Once you do that he pulls your wrist to him and undo the rope around your wrists. The area is red and slightly tender so Negan kisses each one but observes no major damage. It was everything you’ve ever dreamt about.

      “A fucking Queen,” Negan declares climbing off the couch standing over you. He picks you up again, which honestly surprises you at how strong he is, carrying you through the apartment to your bedroom. He lays you down vanishing into the bathroom for a towel and washcloth returning to clean you up and then himself. He grabs some lotion rubbing it softly on your tender wrists then he pulls the covers from under you and tucks you in. You’re afraid he’s going to leave and reach out for his hand.

      “Please don’t leave me. I know this didn’t mean to you what it did to me but please don’t leave me alone Daddy,” you make a desperate plea.

      “Relax little girl. I’m going to blow out the candles and put up the leftovers. Give me ten minutes and I’m coming back to cuddle the fuck out of you,” you will yourself to stay awake until he returns, which he does as promised. Who knew big bad Negan the lawyer like to cuddle?

      The early morning finds Negan holding you down pounding into you from behind until you scream and you can’t think of a better way to wake up. He makes sure to put Jacob’s ropes to good use on you again.

     He makes you breakfast and pulls you into his lap feeding you. For the next three days, you don’t leave the apartment and you’re confident you’ve been fucked over every surface of your apartment in every way you’ve ever imagined. Needless to say, you keep Jacob’s ropes and plan to buy him new untainted ones before he comes home Sunday evening. There are still kinks to work out and insecurities mostly from you that flare up every now and then but all in all you belong to Negan now and he makes sure everyone knows it. Plus nothing makes you happier than being a good little girl for him.


End file.
